


Standing Beneath a Shadow

by WanderingPoet (soukokuforlife14)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Personal poetry - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokuforlife14/pseuds/WanderingPoet
Summary: Personal poetry about my depression.





	Standing Beneath a Shadow

_Depression_

 

_Depression is hole._

_A hole I've dug for myself._

_I dig deeper when I withhold my true emotions._

_Anger, fear, pain._

_The things I've shown the world were fake._

_A smile, laughter, even tears._

_I know of people who have escaped._

_Built a ladder of acceptance and hope._

_Acceptance of the past._

_Hope for the future._

_They climbed out and continue to live._

_I wish I could escape._

_I wish I knew how._


End file.
